Out of Sight, Out of Mind
by They Definietly have a thing
Summary: When a Lieutenant is killed and the murder is related to a LA Drug Cartel, Kensi is shocked when a witness to the crime is in fact her ex-fiance and so old wounds are opened and her past is confronted and so Deeks gets worried about her, romance? R&R
1. Long time no See

NCIS: Los Angeles

A Kensi & Deeks Story

Written By

Becca

_Disclaimer: Do not own these characters so please don't sue me _

**My inspiration for the this story came to me when I was watching "Disorder" the other day and so I got writing and planning, so enjoy please review but no angst please. When I write fanfiction I like to write the characters lines in a way I know they would say them, I don't like writing fanfiction when I know a certain character wouldn't say some sort of line or other so anyway enough with the heavy, enjoy! **

Chapter One

"Really? Were gonna have this conversation...again!" Detective Marty Deeks exclaimed in disbelief as he and his partner Agent Kensi Blye stood face to face having a standoff in the middle of their office, Deeks leant casually on his partners looking godlike in a white button down shirt whilst Kensi glared, arms folded stiffly over her chest which was covered in black T-Shirt.

"Give. It. Back. _Now_" Kensi demanded, holding her hand open.

Deeks pursed his lips together to refrain from laughing at his partner, who frankly scared him a little when she was in one of her 'moods'

"I don't know what you're talking about" Deeks denied poorly averting his eyes from the utilizing power of Kensi's deep chocolate brown eyes

"I know you have it, now give" Just as Kensi was mentally contemplating whether or not to slash Deeks's tires Agents Callen and Hanna entered the office their bags slung over their shoulders, looking casual and ready for work. They stopped up short in the entrance on their office both their eyes scrutinising the situation in front of them.

"Fighting?" Sam asked loud enough for Kensi and Deeks to hear into Callen's ear with a poorly hid smile.

"Defiantly" Answered Callen, they both moved then, Sam took his seat at his desk opening up a newspaper whilst Callen continued to watch Kensi and Deeks both had straightened their positions.

Kensi sighed heavily in anger and frustration

"Deeks-"Kensi began in a threatening voice

"Give me my journal now or else" She threatened, the light that poured through the high windows danced across Kensi's face and hair making her look golden and furious. Callen and Sam glanced at each other momentarily then grinned to themselves as the trouble unfolded

"Or else what?" Deeks challenged in an amused voice

"Or else I'll tell Hetty about what you did to her Segway" Kensi answered with a satisfied voice, all amusement vanished from Deeks's face

"You wouldn't..." He trailed off standing tall now, Kensi grinned smugly as she watched Deeks flounder

"Ooh, better give it up Deeks" Sam said from behind his paper, Callen watched the scene from his desk. There was a moment of silence before either of the agents spoke, Callen's eyes darting back and forth between the agents neither seemed willing to break the silence

"Okay, here's the deal how about you don't tell Hetty and I'll help you find the journal?" Deeks offered, Kensi scowled powerfully and just about growled in anger

"Deeks!" She shouted, shaking her head as if she was trying to shake off a bad memory

"Deeks, as a friend I'd give it to her now" Callen warned watching Kensi with worried and amused eyes. Deeks looked between Callen and Kensi with panicked eyes.

Lucky for Deeks, there was suddenly an extremely loud whistle sound. All four agents looked up to the staircase where sure enough at the top of it Eric Beale stood in his usual shorts, flip-flops, curly hair, glasses and the small tablet in his hands

"We got one" He announced in a loud voice, all the agents stood and headed for the stairs

"This is not over" Kensi threatened once more then left walking ahead with Sam, Deeks hung behind with his arms open in a gesture that said "What did I do?"

"I didn't take it!" he called out to Kensi who looked back with upmost anger on her face.

"Did you take the journal Deeks?" Callen asked standing beside him

"No" Deeks answered his jaw setting, Callen shrugged once then carried on to the stairs

"Best hope Kensi figures that out soon" Callen called back.

Deeks jogged up to the stairs.

Up in Ops, the team waited patiently information for their next case on the Interactive Board, Nell stood with Eric besides the board waiting whilst Hetty sat in Eric's usual red leather chair. Sam and Kensi leant against the large table usually used as a gathering area as Callen and Deeks entered Kensi glared.

Once they were settled beside their team mates Hetty spoke

"Role the video Mr. Beale" Hetty requested in a calm voice, Eric hit a button on his tablet and a video of security camera rolled.

On it: two men dressed in casual clothes faced three men standing in formation, the two men had their backs to the camera making identification impossible.

"This is a security video from outside a club in Hollywood Boulevard, the three men are: Victor Nixon, Jimmy Fish and Carlos Hernandez apart of a local drug cartel run by Mad Johnny Lewis a drug lord on LAPD's wanted list two of his men killed an LAPD Officer three months ago in a drug bust-"Eric began running the video the three men talk to the two other men, it's dark making it hard to watch. About two minutes in the two end men pull out guns and shoot at the men, one of the men goes down the other gets shot in the arm and runs off.

"Nixon, Fish and Hernandez were talking to these two guys last night but the conversation went south and so Fish and Hernandez shot-"Eric continued, then brought up a Marine's information sheet the kind we see all the time.

"Lieutenant Michael Edwards, stationed at Camp Pendleton he was on leave and according to his C.O was going on his third tour next week, we checked into his bank accounts and phone records one hour before his death Edwards made a series of phone calls to a man called Leo Evans" Just as Eric had finished, he brought up Evans's driving license.

All the irritation built up in Kensi melted away and was replaced with shock, fear and panic. This Leo Evans was handsome, flawless, blue eyes, brown hair and not the man she was expecting to see.

"This is all we've managed to find out about Evans but LAPD think he was called to meet Edwards for the meet as muscle" He was right, Evans was muscular not like Sam's brawn and scary bands of muscle but muscular like a... Taylor Lautner?

"Play the shoot out, Eric" Sam ordered, Eric did his thing and the tape played again. The man in front believed to be Nixon looked like he was getting angry, Edwards raised his hands in surrender except for Evans and then the shots were fired

"Kensi, can you lip read them?" Asked Sam, turning to Kensi who was showing absolutely no sign of ever moving again

"Kensi?" Callen said again, worried now.

"The man, who ran off" She began.

"His name isn't Evans" She finally got out, everyone exchanged confused glances

"Well then who is he?" Nell asked timidly

"Corporal Jack Matthews" She got out eventually, her breathing uneven now; Deeks watched her nervously.

"Who?" Asked Eric in confusion, Kensi gripped the side of the counter for support looking Callen and Sam straight in the eyes

"My ex-fiancé"

**Thanks for reading this will be continued, tell me what you think. Ideas you think would be good for the next chapter? What you want to see happen? Tell me! But nicely please **


	2. Conflict of Interest

**Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!**

**For the wonderful feedback, I have taken everything everyone has said into consideration don't worry, Densi coming up ;) **

**So once again don't sue me and no angst please, also please review once again and enjoy! **

Chapter Two

Conflict of Interest

Kensi rushed down the Spanish elaborately decorated stair case, where her three team mates rushed behind her.

"Kensi, wait" Deeks said, following her into the office where she went straight to her desk.

"Kensi" Callen said in a more official voice, all three crowded round her desk.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't think you should be working on this case" Callen admitted with severe looking eyes. Kensi looked stunned, she couldn't be taken off the case she needed answers

"Why not?" She accused loudly standing up, Sam and Deeks casted glances at each other.

"Don't you think it's a conflict of interest, we all know what happened between you and Jack and if you're too emotionally attached to this case..." he trailed off

"Don't worry Callen, I can be professional" Kensi answered, but the last part sounded mostly like she was speaking to herself

"Oh yeah? Who are you telling you can be professional to, me or yourself?" Kensi didn't answer

"Miss Blye...Mr. Callen my office please" Hetty called from a distance, Callen and Kensi trudged off to her office whilst Sam and Deeks stood around awkwardly. As the two agents stepped up into her office, Hetty stood behind her desk peering over her round glasses with hawk like eyes

"Miss Blye are you going to have an issue working on this case?" Hetty asked seriously.

"No"

"Well then you won't mind Mr. Callen and me keeping a close eye on the case then?" Hetty said sternly, of course it wasn't the case she was keeping a close eyes on... it was Kensi

"No" Kensi replied stiffly knowing the true meaning.

"Right then, why don't you and Mr. Deeks go and check out Lieutenant Edwards apartment" Hetty ordered, Kensi nodded then left leaving Callen standing at Hetty's desk with a raised brow

"Keeping a close eye? Nice touch... She shouldn't be working the case Hetty" Callen said, taking the seat in front of her desk as Hetty turned to brew herself a nice hot pot of tea.

"Mr. Callen allow me to do the worrying and you to solve the cases, Miss Blye is more than capable of being responsible and professional" Hetty answered, keeping her back to Callen as she boiled the water.

"I know she can be professional Hetty, I'm more worried about what she'll do when we find Jack" Callen admitted again.

"I'd imagine when **you** find him; you'd take him to the boatshed to be interviewed like you do with all witnesses Miss Blye can feel free to observe with Mr. Deeks" Hetty added her Japanese tea and stirred.

"You want me and Sam to find Matthews" Callen confirmed

"Yes, keep her away from temptation" Callen sighed rose from his seat then left meeting Sam back in the office where he waited awkwardly not sure what to do

"Well?" He asked

"She's still working the case" Callen answered unhappily, in his mind it was defiantly a conflict of interest and knew Kensi's temper sometimes wore thin; Deeks was a classic example of that. However if she can remain as her normal self he didn't see a problem a head.

"And you don't think she should?" Sam retorted they both started walking then, heading outside to the challenger.

"I think, Kensi's a big girl and she can take care of herself" Callen replied, they were at the challenger now just about to get in, their conversation happening over the roof of the car. Sam didn't answer making Callen curious

"You don't think she is?" Callen questioned. Sam shrugged and then got in, Callen copied till they were face to face in the car.

"Kensi's a capable operator G, but she's also a woman and I think sometimes you forget that; it's gonna be hard for her"

"That is not true, I know she's a woman" Callen responded, and so their casual banter took off...

Across town Kensi and Deeks, picked the lock on Lieutenant Edwards's apartment door, they entered the house with their black latex gloves on and looked around.

"Manager said Edwards left his place around ten last night, same time as the phone calls to Evans was made" Deeks said, looking at the walls of the apartment. The living room was pretty bland beige sofas, cream walls, light panelled wood floor; family photo's hanging on the walls and beige again.

"Jack" Kensi corrected, looking through Edwards's mail. From behind Deeks looked at Kensi with soft eyes.

"Right, Jack... do you ever miss him?" He asked finally, Kensi stopped combing through the mail and turned to face Deeks

"Sometimes" Kensi admitted looking at the ground as she spoke. Deeks nodded and looked around the apartment again before speaking  
>"You know, Jack and I were friends before we were engaged" Kensi told, her eyes welling up with tears. Deeks watched hesitantly not sure what to do.<p>

"Really, how long for?" Deeks asked as he looked on Edwards's laptop.

"A few years, he was the funniest guy ever...really knew how to make me laugh" Kensi said quietly staring out of the window. Deeks stared at Kensi with an emotion of his own welling up inside him. Kensi sniffled and then carried on

"Of course he knew how to irritate me as well" Kensi's eyes flickered over to Deeks and back. Deeks nodded uncomfortably as he started looking through files on the computer

"All this before he got PTSD?" He wondered quietly, Kensi nodded then finally looked at Deeks in the eyes

"He came back a different person; sometimes I'd see the old man who made me laugh and other times... he wouldn't even look me in the eyes"

"You loved him a lot didn't you" Deeks accused feeling hatred for the man who had damaged his partner so completely.

"More than you'll ever know" She mumbled to herself. Deeks tried to focus then and started going through his e-mails, something really Eric could have done but Deeks needed the distraction he was worried about his partner from and outsiders point of view it would look like Deeks was the caring and loving partner which in a way he was, he was worried...that's what he kept telling himself anyway...

"Edwards inbox is empty, cleaned it out before he left I'm guessing" Deeks finally announced after the moments of silence. By this point Kensi was looking at the photo graphs on the walls beside the phone, the answering machine was flashing so she hit play

"Michael, it's me don't do this, okay? Please call me..._Beep!" _Kensi turned to face Deeks and raised a brow

"Sister or girlfriend?" Kensi asked, Deeks stood and came over to Kensi where he picked up a photo on a small table beside one of the sofas

"I'm thinking girlfriend" Deeks answered, Kensi sighed and rolled her eyes, typical Deeks

"What?" He said offended in Deeks's usual banter, Kensi walked away from him snickering at Deeks  
>"Come on! Sunshine!" He called, bringing back memories of the time when Deeks was using Kensi as a wing man to get a date with one of the yoga girls.<p>

"That's just...great" Deeks muttered to himself.

Meanwhile outside of the apartment Kensi was on the phone to Eric telling him about the answering machine.

"The call was from a Sasha Edwards, I pulled up her history and she's Lieutenant Edwards's younger sister, she's a senior at High School and is rumoured to be dating one of Johnny Lewis's men" Eric told her over the phone

"Got it, thanks Eric" And she hung up.

Outside a club called "Angels" Sam and Callen were inspecting the crime scene.

"So Nixon and his men were here" Sam said standing in the same spot as the three men last night pretending to aim a gun at Callen who was standing in the same spots as Jack and Edwards

"And Edwards and his buddy were here, they talk and so Nixon orders his men to shoot at Jack and Edwards" Callen concludes

"But Nixon's men miss Jack, who gets shot in the arm and runs off in that direction, wounded" Sam continues. Callen and Sam then turn to walk and follow the small blood droplets leading away from the club and down into an alley

"He couldn't have gone far, with a bullet in his arm" Callen said as they followed the mysterious blood trail

"Why do you think Kensi never told us about Jack?" Callen wondered out loud

"It's not something that you'd want everyone to know is it?"

Before Callen could press the subject Sam spotted out something, something navy blue, crumpled and lying on the floor

Sam went over and picked it up after his black latex gloves snapped into place on his wrists, it was a jacket with a bloody bullet hole through the right arm sleeve

"Well where could he have gone? Its dead end alley" Callen exclaimed, confused. Sam shrugged but at least now they had something. A Jacket

Back at Lieutenant Edwards's house the pair was just leaving the apartment block, walking at a calm pace down the cobbled path leading onto the street where Kensi's silver Cadillac was parked, waiting. The sun beat down and sidewalks radiated off the heat, as the couple reached their car a man wearing a pair of jeans, a brown T-Shirt and a ball cap wandered up the cobbled path up to the apartment building, Kensi; who was spacing out now thought she recognized the tattoo on his left forearm.

"Sir-"She began walking back up the way they came, the man froze clearly panicking

"Sir, NCIS can we talk with you" Kensi took out her badge and showed the man who was still keeping his head low, Deeks strolled up to his partner and watched him closely.  
>"He's gonna run" He whispered into his partner's ear<p>

"No he's not, shh!" Kensi mumbled back

"Sir Can you lift your cap please and we need to see some ID" Kensi asked in her formal tone now. The man still didn't move.

"Uh... sure" The man muttered, his voice was deep and smooth but calm but under the calm something was brewing. He turned his hand in his back pocket, taking out his ID only to pull out a Glock and fire off a few rounds which luckily both Kensi and Deeks ducked.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The man ran!

Sprinting, faster and faster his heart thumping loudly as he ran as fast as he could round the apartment building. Kensi and Deeks sped off after him Kensi went one way, Deeks went the other.

Deeks jumped over a fence or two looking like a pro as he did, taking out his weapon which he concealed at his back. He wasn't even close to the man.

Kensi was on his six, she sprinted faster her arms moving mechanically at her side, her legs beginning to ache and beg to stop her breath was shallow pants as she ran, the heat getting to her now the beads of sweat dewing up behind her neck and on her forehead.

The man came to another road, the traffic passing in a fast motion the sound almost like rushing water. He ran through it, dodging the cars that honked at him, one cab screeching to a stop only to hit him in the legs, slowing him down enough for Kensi to nearly get a hold on him but she didn't see one car as she weave through the madness. A black BMW speeded forwards the drive slammed his foot on the breaks, Kensi still running in the road slammed into the car her body hitting the windshield the front window cracking! The metallic sound of the car bonnet was ear splintering. After her tumble on the hood she rolled right off, sure she was hurt felt like she broke her leg or something but as she landed on the pavement she really heard the madness the blaring car horns, the man who hit her his car door slamming as he jumped out and tried to help her up and her partners familiar cry of

"KENSI!" He ran over to her and helped her up quickly

"Get him, quick! Forget me I'm fine!" He nodded all humour gone from his face and he took off again.

Kensi got up and tired to shake it all off, she took out her cell something that managed to not get damaged and called Eric.

Eric checked the surrounding cameras he could find and found Deeks approaching the man; he pounced and grabbed the man round the bottom his legs and they both kissed the pavement landing with a thud. Deeks pulled the man up to his feet and shoved him roughly against the alley wall where he took out his cuffs and cuffed the man his right arm bandaged and bloody.

Eric and Nell sighed in relief as they saw the man get arrested; Eric had called an ambulance and was there now at the crash site.

"Kensi. Sam and Callen are on their way they'll be there in five minutes" Eric told.

Kensi ended the call and went to sit in the back of the ambulance where an EMT fussed over her checking her blood pressure and such, she'd gotten very unattractive bruises on her arms and legs, a long shallow but bloody cut on her lip and eye brow the impact of the car luckily was only mild.

As Kensi sat in the back of the ambulance holding an ice pack to her head, Sam and Callen peered round the corner

"Hey" Callen greeted opening the doors wider

"Oh Hey" Kensi greeted awkwardly, setting down the ice

"Well what's the prognosis?" Callen asked, his blue eyes scrutinising her ragged complexion

"A few cuts and bruises nothing major, but the EMTS want to take me to the hospital" Kensi admitted skipping out why

"Good, go." Callen responded

"Why, I'm fine" Kensi said stubbornly

"It's better to be safe than sorry" Callen said, his voice making him sound miles older than her.

"Callen, I'm fine" Kensi persisted. Callen pursed him lips then nodded

"Fine, Deeks is at the boatshed waiting to question Matthews" Kensi looked too eager to follow as she did, they reached the challenger and climbed

"You're not interviewing Jack, Sam and I will do it" He said severely.

Kensi climbed eagerly into the back of the challenger, building up confidence as they approached the boatshed, after all this time apart she was finally going to get these answers that she wanted, mainly. Why? Why did he leave me? Did I do something wrong?

But Kensi knew Callen would never let her interview him, she had too many emotional hooks in the case as it was, interviewing him wouldn't be right. But how else was she going to ask? And Deeks...well Deeks wasn't going to be exactly supportive over it sure he supported her but there was defiantly something brewing in Deeks and it wasn't sympathy for Jack's severe case of PTSD it was anger at what he did.

She couldn't lose focus now, she needed to concentrate and play her part well on the team.

The three of them entered the boatshed, as the approached Deeks he stood with his arms over his chest watching the T.V screen as Jack twitched and was jittery trying to find a way out. Kensi's stomach twisted uncomfortably, he'd be going in circles in his own mind right now

"Has he said anything yet?" Sam asked watching Jack.

"No I haven't talked to him yet, I was waiting for you guys" Deeks's eyes kept flickering to Kensi taking in her appearance she looked bad...

Her eyes were trained on the Jack...

"Kens, you okay?" He asked with a bit too much concern, she snapped out of her reverie and looked at Deeks

"I'm fine really" She responded in a bored voice, she was tired of saying she was fine

"Don't say your fine when you're not fine" He quoted with a small smirk; Kensi couldn't help but smile slightly in response.

"Okay me and Sam are gonna talk to him, you stay out here" he ordered, they wandered off to the interview room the door opening in that familiar sound as they entered.

Sam and Callen appeared on screen and so Kensi and Deeks settled into seats at the table.

"Jack, I'm Agent Callen this is Agent Hanna-"Callen began taking his seat in the metal chair

"Where are my men?" Jack asked, his teeth clenched

Sam and Callen exchanged a look, and then Sam spoke

"You're not in Fulusa anymore, your men are fine, your safe" Sam answered in a calming tone, but Jack wasn't having any of it

"Where are my men?" He yelled, his handcuffs rattling. Sam and Callen exchanged another look he wasn't going to cooperate in this state

"Why were you at Edwards's apartment earlier?" Callen asked. Jack was quiet for a minute looking way out of it on the other side Deeks sighed

"He's not gonna talk like this" Kensi was watching so intensely you could almost see the steam coming off her.

"I should speak with him" Kensi muttered

Deeks didn't answer he just tried to stop this feeling that was clawing in his chest, screaming for him to do something about. But what could he do?

**Tell me what you think! Major Densi scene coming up **

**No angst again please **

**Thanks for reading my lovely readers **


	3. The Blurred Lines in a Partnership

Chapter Three

The Blurred Lines in Partnership

"I'm not in Fulusa?" Jack murmured to himself in disbelief, he stared at the metallic table not really seeing it. Callen and Sam both visibly relaxed however Kensi's anticipation didn't lessen and Deeks's panic didn't lessen either as he watched his partner.

"No, but your safe now it's okay" Sam calmed.

On the other side they continued to watch, but she could barely restrain herself she needed to talk to him.

"Where am I?" Jack asked, panicking now.

"You're in the boatshed; do you remember what happened last night? With Lieutenant Edwards" Callen questioned, slowly he took out of the manila folder Edwards's photo and showed it Jack

"Um, yeah he's-he's my friend he- he was shot" Jack admitted, shaking now rocking himself backwards and forwards. Kensi jumped up out of her seat, Deeks mimicked her reaction and grabbed her bare arm in the back of his mind he panicked at how it made him feel.

"Don't, let them talk" Deeks warned, Kensi barely turned her head to reply

"Their gonna make him freak out, who knows if he's been taking his meds" Both Kensi and Deeks continued to stare at the T.V Screen.

In the boast shed, Jack did start to freak out just like Lance had done over a year ago...

"There was so much blood! And- and- and things going on! He just wanted to protect his sister! K-K-K-Kensi! Kensi! KENSI!" He practically screamed. Kensi ripped her arm out of Deeks's now loose grasp and charged into the Interview room where Callen looked fuming and Sam looked concerned however for Deeks, his hand stung at the sudden emptiness.

She practically ran to Jack's side, where she knelt down and tried to calm him as he began to hyperventilate.

"Shh, shh its okay I'm here" She cooed to stressed to really calm anyone; she cradled his head against her chest as he sobbed tearless sobs into her black button down. Sam and Callen stood and headed for the door

"We'll give you some time" Sam said as he Callen left where they joined Deeks who was still stood looking beyond concerned as he watched Kensi relive her life of over six years ago where she tended for a mentally ill man.

"This is going to get messy" Callen said, breaking the moment's silence.

"Yup" Deeks muttered, Sam noticed his sudden change of character

"You okay?" He asked. Deeks's ocean blue eyes never left Kensi's face on screen who was still cradling Jack; she stared up at the camera plainly looking at Deeks.

"I'm worried...about her. This case is too much for her she clearly still loves Jack and-she isn't going to let go of him, take her off the case Callen" Deeks told. Callen sighed

"I tried but Hetty thinks she can remain professional about it"

"Bullsh-"Deeks was cut off by Kensi walking back in the room.

There was a moments silence whilst everyone stared at her.

_Crap. _

She thought as she stared into the eyes of her colleagues.

"He needs help" Kensi got out, it felt like something was sticking in her throat and her eyes were welling up.

"I'll call someone" Callen assured her, seeing the tears building up as well. Kensi very quickly marched out of the boatshed heading outside onto the peer.

The small dock was practically glowing in golden light as the late afternoon sun beat down; the gentle sound of the ripples in the water hitting the fancy yachts was soothing and calm. The air was warm and smothering. Kensi breathed in a jagged breath and exhaled in the same jagged noise the breath catching in her throat. She leant against the wooden side and closed her eyes wishing none of this was real.

"You okay?" Deeks asked, as he came to join her, leaning beside her. Looking across at her.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be okay my ex-fiancé is back in my life and it's waking up old feelings and-"She heaved a big sigh, her head dropping into her hands covering her face. Deeks tried to remain calm; he'd never seen this side of his partner before. He took pried her hands off of her face and cupped them in his own; his hands were warm and smooth. He moved both her hands into his one large grasp and with his index finger tried to tilt her head up to look at him when their eyes were connected he moved both hands back into his.

"This is going to be okay, I'm here for you Kens...even Sam and Callen are, just relax and take this one step at a time" He comforted her, Kensi couldn't resist gazing into his baby blues that utilized their full power over her, the blue smouldering his pupils dilating...

_Holy Crow, how did he do that? _

She thought to herself, maybe he was a hypnotist too?

When she breathed in another ragged breath, he pulled her into his well muscled chest.

"Come here" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her frame. He liked how her arms wound around his waist making him feel like they were one. After a moment of hugging he pulled back slightly to see her face. Her dark eyes bored into his as she looked up at his face, suddenly nothing else mattered. Not the messy situation she was in, or the fact that their team mates were practically a few metres away nothing mattered except that she was in his embrace, his arms that were wrapped around her it was a gesture that told her, she would always have Deeks...

Their faces slowly got closer, till they could feel each other's warm breath on their face; they were barely one centimetre apart when Kensi's heart broke out into a sprint. The anticipation was killing her! Both of their breathing was a little loud, they were partners! And they were millimetres away from blurring those lines so completely.

"Are you sure?" Deeks breather, his warm breath fanning across her face, Kensi smiled slightly her lips pulling up at the corners

"I'm sure about you" She replied her voice a little husky. Their lips just touched, warm and suddenly electric! Everything was on fire! The blood in their veins, their hearts beating loudly in their ears but before their kiss could even really happen the dock door burst open!

They both jumped back nearly a foot in the air, blood rushed to both of their faces as Sam stood there peering round the door his eyes narrowing in suspicion, Deeks cleared his throat loudly as if he could clear away everything that had just happened. He was about to have the best kiss ever in his entire life to be interrupted by Sam...

But one thing was defiantly for sure, Marty Deeks was madly in love with Kensi Blye...

**What did you think? Let me know, I'm begging ;) Any suggestions? As always no angst please. **

**But REVIEW! **


End file.
